the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok
Task Force Crusader, also known as The Righteous Crusaders '''is the name given to a ragtag group of vigilante warriors that eventually transformed into a paramilitary organization. Founded by Edward Maglio, it was originally intended to be a supplement to the Venezuelan Resistance during the Venezuelan Civil War. However, as time went on and more and more people joined, the organization evolved to become a paramilitary organization. After the civil war ended, the Righteous Crusaders eventually became known as '''Task Force Ragnarok, '''or just '''Ragnarok. History Venezuelan Civil War The faction was founded sometime during the Venezuelan Civil War, after Marsha Maglio, Olivia Martin and Carolyn Maynard, three young women who were in Venezuela for various reasons, were kidnapped on three separate occasions by The Eternals, a narco-terrorist organization that took over the country following a violent coup. After the police, bribed by the cartel, turned a blind eye on the cases, an incensed Edward Maglio sought to take the law into his own hands and rescue his sister. His father Bill Maglio also got involved when he decided to help train the rebels after hearing about the Venezuelan Resistance suffering numerous defeats in their rebellion against the new government. Seeing a chance to raise up an efficient army, as well as save his sister and the other two women, Edward and Bill formed an alliance with the rebels after the leader of the rebels offered to help Ed and his family rescue his sister. With Bill training the rebels and Edward assisting the rebels in conducting raids and sabotage operations against the new dictatorship government, the Maglio family and Venezuelan resistance formed a rather efficient partnership. Sometime later, Edward and Bill formally created Task Force Crusader, a paramilitary task force designed to augment the resistance movement, also known as the Righteous Crusaders. Hostage rescue mission TBA Meeting other players TBA Killing El Toro After settling their differences and putting aside their petty rivalries, Corvus, Deathshade, and Black Mantaformed an alliance with Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders against The Eternals. However, they ran afoul of Task Force Anubis, a counterterrorism task force that also sought ot dismantle the cartel. This led to a race between the anti-cartel alliance and Anubis: while Anubis was seeking to capture major heads of the Eternals alive, Corvus, Deathshade, Black Manta, Edward and all their friends were seeking to kill them. This came to a head when both the alliance and the CIA encountered Ramon Hurtado. Corvus and Black Manta, wanting to torture Hurtado before killing him, kidnapped his daughter and threatened to kill her if Ramon did not surrender to them. Ramon feigned compliance, only to attack them after Ramon's daughter tried to escape and steal Corvus' gun. This led to a brutal fistfight which led to Corvus killing Ramon, with help from Edward. Becoming a paramilitary force Sometime after the killing of El Toro, support for the Righteous Crusaders abruptly skyrocketed thanks to the foreign aid. Venezuelans across the country began pledging their support for the Righteous Crusaders en-masse. Post-Civil War After the civil war became World War III, the Righteous Crusaders transformed into Task Force Ragnarok (or just Ragnarok). This time, they weren't just student detectives; they were bounty hunters assisting police in apprehending criminals. Known members Founding members *Edward Maglio *Diana Maglio *Barry Maglio *Bill Maglio (KIA) *Marsha Maglio *Ava Maglio *Olivia Maglio *Natalie Maglio *Rita Singleton Early members *Olivia Martin *Kyle Bates *Mason Davidson *Harper Michaels Later members *Deathshade *Father Rose *Corvus *La Fantasma (Temporarily) *Oleg Rankov *Guy S. Baker Category:Factions